Season 8
Season 8 is the eighth season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was confirmed on April 15, 2017. It premiered on August 25, 2022 with "A Study in Storybrooke", and will end with "World of Ice Part 2". Plot points * A crossover with Once Upon a Time ''in which Emma Swan and Regina Mills visit this world's version of Storybrooke. ** The crossover will be in episode 20, which will be the episode after the musical episode. * An event which will lead to the ultimate separation between Zelena and Robin Hood. ** This is due to the fact that David Marson will be departing from the series at the end of the season. * More on Matthew and Ben's pasts before the Curse broke. * Another musical episode which will wrap up the season's plot and begin the next plot. ** This will be episode 819. * A bigger ''Frozen plot, which will touch on more than Season 2B did. New Characters * Sherlock Holmes * John Watson * Professor Moriarty * Rosetta * Persephone * Mrs. Hudson * Snow Queen * Cinderella * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Bellwether * Lady Tremaine * Anastasia * Drizella * King Charming * Valentina * Prince Naveen * Regina Mills Cast Starring * Alfred Jones as Ben French * Peter Kirkland as Matthew Noir * Dana Jones as Zelena * David Marson as Robin Hood * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * John Euing as King Adam * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Laura Winn-Scott as Nurse Ratched Guest Starring * Georgia Kade as Elsa * Elise Mayer as Anna * David Sonnette as Kristoff * Vicki Gordons as Dark Fairy * Karen David as Jasmine * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin * Lana Palanadera as Sara Tobis * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston * Kawaii Mahano as Moana * Mary White as Maleficent * Betty Brown as Ursula * Liam Garrigan as King Arthur * Ava Jean as Glinda * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Lia Nelson as Tiana * Stephen Frige as Hades * Robin Jones as Hercules * Diana Courie as Megara * Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Evil Queen (Serum) * Willa Rainin as Esmeralda * Katie Leung as Mulan * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan * Evelyn Arrow as Pandora * Maria O'Neal as Donna Gothel * Jacob Reed as Bluebeard * Sheila Crawford as Rivenite New Cast Guest Starring * Will Rouge as Sherlock Holmes * Eric Ness as John Watson * Patrick Doherty as Professor Moriarty * Lydia Johnson as Rosetta * Rebecca Steiner as Persephone * Jennifer Daley as Mrs. Hudson * Tegan Kingston as Snow Queen * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella * Lucy Richards as Judy Hopps * Will Johnston as Nick Wilde * Jemmica Johnson as Bellwether * Aurora Sinistra as Lady Tremaine * Emma Barnes as Anastasia * Adrielle Stanford as Drizella * Amico Nepisco as King Charming * Aria Bilietta as Valentina * Adam Bridgeley as Prince Naveen * Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills Lineup Changes * Alexandra Lewis (Ariel/Joan Rivers), James Jones (Hook/Liam Jones), and Daisy Newman (Lacey Potts/Jenny Blair) are no longer billed as "starring". * Cara Lynn Andrews (Cruella De Vil) and Cara Wilhelm (Red Riding Hood) are once again billed as "starring". * Anita Davanho (Tiger Lily) and Laura Winn-Scott (Nurse Ratched) are now billed as "starring". * Vicki Gordons (Dark Fairy) and Betty Brown (Ursula) are once again billed as "guest starring." * Mary White (Maleficent) is now billed as "guest starring". Episodes References Category:Villains Unite!